User blog:UnionPointDropout/Unsorted Orville information
This post is intended to catalogue unsorted information about''' The Orville'. This refers to ''in-universe information or trivia about the show that has not yet been incorporated into any articles. Information and trivia about the show's production is inappropriate for this post. Characters Ed Ed wears cologne and plucks his eyebrows and "accidentally" touches hands when he wants to woo someone. He attempted this on Kelly in their relationship and later on Darulio. Kelly calls it his "stupid moves."1 At one point Ed had stomach trouble.1 Ed and Kelly have played Monopoly together and Ed is always the car.1 Military time screws him up. He admits he "lost perspective" during his marriage.1 He admits that he is a terrible cook. He has a letter of reprimand in his file placed by Ozawa for editing a report to spare Kelly from punishment.1 Kelly She says she bailed on her own crewmates at her old posting to come to the Orville.1 Kelly took a year of interplanetary law at Union Point.1 Alara says she has combination skin.1 Alara Alara is in charge of communications.1 When Ed met her, he "was really skeptical" and thought she was too young, inexperienced, and unable to run a whole department or even security.1 Isaac He holds "Earth files" inside himself.1 Other mentioned characters *Dalen, the son of a multiphasic planet woman. She disciplines Dalen for running off and says Kelly will get him if he disobeys.1 Alien species and worlds What is the difference between a number like Kaylon 1 and Prime like Arboreus Prime? Probably simple alternatives.1 Ozawa: "Generally, when a civilization becomes more technologically advanced, their adherence to religion declines."1 Arboreus Prime Place with rides and fun. Some hotels are in the sky. There's a dock master that reported Claire's shuttle never arrived.1 Cavellians A civilization that grows a spiceroot favored by Navarians.1 Deneb 3 A planet that was to be visited for the weekend by the Calivon version of Ed's parents and the Petersons.1 Dorahlians The followers of Dorahl fear the "Underland" and the forbidden ship exterior is the "Beyond." Hamelac also refers to the Word of Dorahl being a message of truth and love and to a "gift of Dorahl to the Universe" that, if denied, deserves punishment.1 Reformers have distributed "hateful material" in the capital.1 The police are called Enforcers.1 Earth Prisons are still divided by sex.1 Elnath 4 A deadly asteroid would have collided in one month, 17 days, but the Orville breaks it up with a "cutting beam."1 Epsilon 2 Epsilon 2 is 19 hours, 51 minutes from Earth.1 The Epsilon Science Station has at least three shuttle bays.(Man: Prepare for Orville shuttle arrival, Bay 3.)1 The Station has an old loading conduit across from its atrium.1\ Gelatine Fluid loss is a medical problem.1 The species can experience diziness, fatigue, or a loss of sensation in the outer membrane.1 Habitable moon Polloxus killed millions of inhabitants.1 Krill (planet and species) A world of "perpetual night," shrouded in cloud cover that obscures 96 percent of sunlight from the planet's surface.1 The Krill have scanners (also called bioscanners), which are fooled by the Union's holographic generators.1 Moclus and Moclans It is customary for a Moclan to quote a pithy passage to someone from another planet, and they respond with a quote in kind.1 Fifteen pounds, two ounces is about average for a newborn.1 Topa needed shots from the doctor.1 The planet has a central medical facility.1 Sargus 4 The population carries "mobile devices" that cast votes and take video.1 Two-dimensional species An alien species that lives in two-dimensional space. The Orville, as three-dimensional beings, is able to observe but not interact with the species. They are scanned for Union Central, and Ed believes Union physicists will write papers about them for decades. Isaac says their "modes of existence are incompatible."1 Unknown species According to Pria, there is a planet on the frontier where business negotiations begin by showing their genitals. (Pria: Oh, you meet some pretty wild cultures out there. Last year, I was trying to secure mining rights on a planet where it's customary at the start of any business negotiation for all parties to show their genitals. Gordon: What's the point of that? Pria: It's a show of good faith, a promise that all negotiators will be forthright and free from deception.)1 There is a dish called "orange floofers" served at Ed's cocktail hour.1 There is a dish called "prawgus cake" served at Steve's farewell party, it's also what Bortus ate that contained a piece of Yaphit.1 USS Orville During a plasma storm, the Orville makes a plasma distribution map. One was transferred to another on the bridge. (Newton: "Sir, we've lost both quantum phase inducers in the upper engine! I need to divert all available power - to the containment regulators now!") The ship can be taken to "yellow alert" in times of danger.1 Conference Room Alara asks Isaac to escort the Navarian and Bruidian ambassadors to this room.1 Decks Deck C has housing quarters.11 Deck G has housing quarters.1 *Deck C and G have housing quarters on opposite ends of the ship.1 *The clown was spotted on Deck C, Section 4.1 Deflectors Deflectors are stored inside conduits accessible from engineering.1 Education Ty and Marcus's school was let out early because of the spatial anomaly.1 Quarters Deck C with at least six units.11 Occupants *Deck C **Navarian or Bruidian ambassador (~January, 2420)1 **Unit 3 ***Lieutenant Phillips (before November, 2419)1 ***Empty (November 2419), almost assigned to Pria1 **Unit 6 ***Empty (before November 2419)1 ***Pria Lavesque (November 2419)1 *Deck G **Navarian or Bruidian ambassador (~January, 2420)1 Security Scanners take security logs. Security logs consist of recorded video. They are indexed by time.1 Sick Bay Nurse Park made a "souped-up" version of Darulio's pheremones with the medical computer.1 Doctors still take the Hippocratic Oath.1 Scanners The Orville's scanners have a range that is within two-minutes' of quantum drive.1 Internal scanners monitor the ship for security. External scanners keep logs as well that records things like the frequency window of plasma charges.1 An internal scan can be conducted by personnel, as what happened after the first run-in with the spatial anomaly.1 Scanning data obtained through comscanners can be processed through the ship's central computer.1 When Ed wants to know everything about the multiphasic planet, he orders Bortus to open "multispectral scans."1 Someone says that scans have picked up a temporal inconsistency.1 Science Lab There are lab technicians standing by.1 Shuttle Bay The place consists of the bay itself, cargo hold, and the upper level. Bortus also says he crushed an alligator in the "cargo bay," which may be the cargo hold.1 Viewer The main screen of the Orville is the "viewer."1 Its illumination can be controlled.1 Planetary Union The Union uses military time. ("We'll take a shuttle up at 0900.")1 ("Oh, it's almost 1800 hours.")1 To determine whether officers are good fits, they run a staff profile compatability program.1 Fleet admirals do not like to see a captain without a first officer for too long.1 Admiralty wanted a full report on the Epsilon 2 "stuff."1 There are some member cultures that circumcise their young.1 Clearance may be given or denied for missions, such as extracting John from Sargus 4.1 Clearance must be received from admiralty to send a medical team to the habitable moon to help the sick.1 Security material may be classified.1 Lieutenant Commanders may be called Commander for short. (Bortus is called that1 as is Steve Newton1.) Communications Messages sent can be coded for security.1 Messages between ships are labelled by priority, including "high priority."1 Distress messages can be "priority one." Communications are begun by opening a hailing channel. Alara is in charge of communications.1 The bridge crew speculates that Tom and Lewis's silence was due to a communications equipment malfunction.1 Comscanners Comscanners are able to read for life signs inside a separate building or transmit homing signals, but they are not able to penetrate the hull of the Dorahl bioship.1 They are affected by electromagnetic interference.1 Isaac was able to determine that Ty ingested a water-borne toxin using the device.1 Comscanners contain enough power to be transferred to engineering to access its main logs. Transfer takes roughly four minutes.1 Dockyards It takes roughly 15 minutes to travel from Earth to the Union Dockyards by shuttle. The dockyards have a tower which gives one the "green light" to leave, and the ship replies that they are ready to leave. The dockyards have a perimeter that must be cleared when leaving.1 Holographic Emitter The device operates on a default frequency; the frequency happens to be the same as the Krill prototype weapon. Ed and Gordon briefly planned to use the emitters to create a feedback loop and trigger the bomb, but that was ditched in favor of hacking the lighting system.1 Intelligence Admiral Ozawa and Ed refer to "Union intelligence," an intelligence wing which believed that every Krill ship hold an Anhkana. Independently, Ozawa prepared an intelligence briefing for their mission.1 Medicine Brain scans require high precision and the patient must remain very still.1 Memory can be wiped by a doctor.1 Regulations Falsely diverting a starship on active duty is a serious infraction. (Kelly: Doctor, you want to tell us why you falsely diverted a starship on active duty? You know you could do time for that.)1 Ed refers to "Temporal Law."1 Union personnel may recuse themselves due to conflicts of interest. (Darulio: I just heard on the way over here it was gonna be you guys. If I'd have had more time, I would have recused myself.)1 Grievances may be filed by a formal complaint.1 Lying to a medical officer can result in you "written up."1 Members hold security clearances.1 Note that information may be classified as well.1 A captain gets "like, one free hour a week."1 Ed: "Union policy would've had you leave that kid to die just to avoid cultural contamination."1 Personnel Lieutenant Phillips stayed on the Orville in Deck C, Unit 3 prior to November, 2419. He kept a pet hamster.1 Planetary Union Central Union Central maintains independent personnel files. ("I confirmed it with the Union Central database just to be sure.")1 Stations There are no space stations at the edge of frontier space where the Dorahl bioship was found. ("There are no space stations this far out.")1 *Station 794. Where Kelly was picked up by the Orville. It is barely out of the way of a journey from Earth to Epsilon 2.1 *Outpost 49. Roughly five days journey from the Gatria system. The Orville nearly stops for repairs in November 2419.1 *Outpost T85. Admiral Halsey recalls that Gordon drew a penis on its main viewing screen.1 Translator Claire refers to a translator, which she uses to communicate with others.1 Union Point Subjects include diplomacy,1 interplanetary law,1 and advanced engineering.1 *Professor Fincher taught Kelly the subject of diplomacy.1 *Cadets take officer exams.1 Space craft Communications Communication frequencies must be isolated from other signals to communicate between ships. (Alara: Captain, the signal's coming from the surface of the comet. Ed: Isolate the frequency and patch me in.)1 Ships use communication arrays. (Pria: I have some friends there, and I'm sure they'll be happy to refit your communications array)1 Personnel files are sent over "comms."1 Communications could not penetrate the hull of the Dorahl bioship.1 Life support At least some Union ships have life support systems. (Ed: How's your life support? Pria: It's functioning, but it's getting pretty hot in here.)1 Scanners Scanners may be set at maximum.1 They may scan for life signs on other ships1 or whether the ship holds a breathable atmosphere.1 Scanners could not penetrate the hull of the Dorahl bioship.1 The entire entwork of scanners on a ship is the scanning array.1 Ships use forward scanners for the front exterior1 and internal scanners for the interior.1 Forward scanners are power-intensive.1 Power may be diverted from the forward scanners to conduct long-range searches.1 Scanning can be conducted "full-range," though it's unclear what that means. External scans detected a quantum wake, but only after they passed through it.1 Scanning history is retained in scanner logs.1 Shuttles have scanners too and they can detect dysonium deposits.1 Bioscans are referred to which are cross-referenced against knowledge of the spatial anomaly.1 Scanners initially detected the appearance of the multiphasic planet as a spatial anomaly but could not "make sense of it."1 Shuttles Shuttles come equipped with seat belts.1 Shuttles leave ion trails behind as they fly.1 Shuttle Bay A shuttle porting in the Shuttle Bay is called 'docking.'1 When a shuttle arrives to dock, the Shuttle Bay reports the arrivee to Bridge.1 Shuttles can be put on "hold" to keep them from docking.1 Tractor beam The Orville's tractor beams was strong enough to extract Pria's ship, the Horizon, from the comet, but the ship was too embedded and it would tear the ship apart. ("The vessel is partially embedded in the surface of the comet. The tractor beam could compromise its hull integrity. What if someone pilots a shuttle to the surface?")1 Quantum drive The quantum drive cannot be engaged too close to another object - the Orville had to clear that dockyard's perimeter before engaging quantum drive.1 The quantum drive uses quantum phase inducers that have containment regulators. The drive may be pushed "to the limit without breaking the Orville apart."1 Space Spatial anomalies "Gravity shears" may emanate from an uncharted spatial fold.1 The entrance to one of the two-dimensional spatial anomalies is coordinates 3-4-8, mark 9-1-4.1 Season 1 Old Wounds Ed and Gordon leave Earth by shuttle at 9:00 AM for the Orville and are nearly arrived at 9:15. (Ed: It's 9:15 in the morning.) Ed and Kelly had not seen each other from their divorce until she is picked up from Station 794. Bortus says two Krill shuttles land on Epsilon 2. Command Performance The holographic emitter requires enormous power and all nonessential systems were shut down. Ed and Kelly were housed in Unit 484 of the zoo. About a Girl Claire says that Yaphit was in her office "three times this week." But the episode starts immediately after Command Performance, which means that Yaphit was in her office three times during the final week of Command Performance. If the Stars Should Appear Ed refers to "evacuation ships." Bortus transfers weapons control to Lieutenant LaMarr. So who had weapons control before? Kelly tells Ed that they are a thousand light years from Earth. This corresponds with Andre Bormanis's comments that the furthest the Orville travels from Earth in Season 1 is 1,000 ly. Pria The Horizon could withstand the star's gravity for seven minutes, 23 seconds. Once the rescue shutttle arrived, the team had two minutes to rescue Pria. That means the trip from the Orville to the Horizon took five minutes. The Horizon held "merchandise" at the time of its destruction (presumably mining quarry). Pria is not familiar with the phrases "blue chip" and "go to hell." Krill Gordon was chosen for the mission because he is the best pilot in the fleet. Majority Rule Ed asks Bortus to put pretzels and water in their Briefing Room for guests and Bortus says he will not fail Ed. As far as can be discerned, those snacks were never added. Into the Fold The shuttle halves landed four kilometers away from each other. Cupid's Dagger The Orville has lab technicians that were standing by to help Darulio in his work on the bithing bucket. Thirty-six hours elapse between Ed yelling at Darulio for sleeping with Kelly and Darulio's results that the bucket is from a common ancestor. The Bruidian warships seen in the near-battle was their entire fleet. New Dimensions The spatial anomaly is mapped so that other Union ships "don't get banged around." Krill ships were 31 minutes away from the Orville at time of detection. Mad Idolatry The multiphasic planet is constantly scanned for 72 hours, after which a science vessel could be sent to relieve the Orville if they were "still in the dark" about the planet. Orville scans of the planet's broadcast signals find nearly 800,000 mentions of the name Kelly. Isaac refers to "the age of quantum drive." References Category:Blog posts